Z-Block
Z-Block (Zブロック): A strange enigma within the Hair Hunt organizations. Z-Block would normally be considered the weakest of the Maruhage Empire's bases due to being at the end of the alphabet. But in reality, this block is the strongest of all letter-based blocks, partially as a means to eliminate those who wish to try and take it down by starting from "the weakest". Normal soldiers here are considered equal to the strength of A-Block leader Tokoro Tennosuke, while the elite warriors are some of the most powerful (and confusing) opponents the Empire has to offer. To make matters even worse for those trying to defeat it, the true entrance to Z-Block lies actually within Robo Block, a beachfront area controlled by a group of hair hunting robots known as the Robo Team. Leader Dengakuman Main Article: Dengakuman Members Cerberus (ケルベロス, Keruberosu): A small chihuahua who is also the official guard-dog of the Z-Block Base. Beauty tries to feed Cerberus some food, but he smacks it out of her hand and eats it anyway. He then states that he has become guardian of the underworld and has lost contact with humans. Don Patch claims to have known him three years prior. Cerberus is only shown in the manga. *'Manga Appearances': 59 Pontaro (ぽん太郎, Pontarō): The very first fighter faced in Z-Block is actually the host of the game show "Quiz Kegari De Pon" (クイズ毛狩りでポン). Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and one other contestant enter the show and get most of the questions wrong, but his true intentions are to get rid of Bo-bobo so he won't have to face him. Pontaro is defeated when Bo-bobo, transformed into a train by his final question, runs him over. A variation of this show, complete with Pontaro as host, is found as a mini-game on the Gameboy Advance video game: Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Great Explosive Hajike Battle, where the questions are all Bo-bobo related trivia. *'Anime Appearances': 24 *'Manga Appearances': 59 *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actor': Dan Lorge *'Trivia': **"Quiz Kegari De Pon" roughly translates to Ringing Hair Hunt Quiz, with the "pon" both in the title and his name referring to the sound a buzzer makes on a game show. Radioman Radioman (ラジオマン): Unlike what his name suggests, this Z-Block being is a giant television who can permanently trap anyone that goes inside of him or the programming he shows. Working inside of him is Shou Mei. He is destroyed when Bo-bobo turns into a giant dragon. *'Anime Appearances': 24-25 *'Manga Appearances': 60 *'Seiyuu': Hiroaki Miura *'Voice Actor': David Lodge TV Channels Within Radioman exist multiple henchmen called channels, who wear colorful costumes with blank circular faces with "TV" written on them (however, their heads are really just helmets that hide human faces underneath). The channels are expelled in an attempt to drag Bo-bobo and his friends inside of Radioman... but the channels are incredibly weak, and fail to drag anyone so much as an inch. When that happens, the channels tried bribing them into enter the giant television man (but only Don Patch falls for them). *'Anime Appearances': 25 *'Manga Appearances': 60 *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actors': Shou Mei Shou Mei (ショウ・メイ, Shō Mei): His name is the Japanese word for "illumination". The mastermind who controls Radioman, he attacks with several powerful lamps that are hanging all over his body. While his attacks seem to easily defeat Bo-bobo, it also unleashes another form of the afro warrior that puts a stop to him. *'Attacks' **'God Flash' (ゴッドフラッシュ, Goddo Furasshu)/The Flash of Truth: Whoever Show Mei shines his light on has to tell the truth. Used against Bo-bobo and Don Patch. *'Anime appearances': 25 *'Manga appearances': 60-62 *'Seiyuu': Kishō Taniyama *'Voice Actor': Paul St. Peter First Class Chef Corps (一流シェフ軍団, Ichiryū Shefu Gundan)/'Elite Chef Unit': Unlike the Hair Hunting forces of the other blocks, all of the Z-Block hunters are in actuality a corp of identical-looking first class chefs, who end up nearly suffocating both Beauty and Heppokomaru due to lack of space. All were claimed to be even stronger than Tokoro Tennosuke. *'Attacks': **'Frying Pan' (フライパン, Furai Pan): *'Anime Appearances': 25 *'Manga Appearances': 61-62 Kibahage Kibahage (キバハゲ)/'Zeb Ziegler': The vice-leader of Z-Block, a man pig tails. He first appears by hatching from an egg laid by Bo-bobo after he had transformed into a dragon. He claimed he had waited five years to take on Bo-bobo, the two end up playing a strange game against each other. *'Anime Appearances': 25 *'Manga Appearances': 63 *'Seiyuu': Eiji Takemoto *'Voice Actor': Michael Sorich Dengakuman's Friends Dengakuman's Subordinate (Silhouette) (田楽マンの部下（シルエット), Dengakuman no Buka (Shiruetto)) & Hibi (ヒビ): Two people who are always hanging out with Dengakuman and watching all of Bo-bobo's moves as he and the rebels infiltrate Z-Block; all while proclaiming how cute their leader is. The male, who has no name outside "Silhouette", is completely black. He's later seen driving Dengakuman's tank. The female, Hibi, ends up defeated through a bathroom encounter with Softon and Serviceman. Although the two of them are Dengakuman's friends, they easily turn on him while he's facing Bo-bobo. *'Anime Appearances': 16, 19, 24-26 *'Manga Appearances': *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actors': Trivia References Trivia References Category:Members of the Maruhage Empire Category:Bases of the Maruhage Empire Category:Locations